


I Missed You

by polandspringz



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polandspringz/pseuds/polandspringz
Summary: Requested to me by anon, an ending in which Ayano returns.(Originally published 8/15/13 on Fanfiction.net)





	I Missed You

_Red is the color of heroes, but it is also the color of the blood they are dyed in._

_I had left on a mission alone, hoping to alter my fate and to alter their lives._

_Although my mission had come to a standstill, I waited, and watched over the children._

_I was what remained in the Pandora's Box of their lives. I may not have been tangible, but they kept me in their hearts and minds._

_I began my journey as one who aspired to become a big sister, but I know, that today, I have become their big sister._

_I heard them yell my name out, and I felt tears stream down my face at the sound of their voice._

" _Ayano-nee-chan! Ayano-nee! Ayano-nee!"_ _The three small voices had grown so much. I knew they had changed, but they were adults now. They no longer needed a big sister. But, today, I became one. I hugged them and I saw that Shuuya was covered with scars. Scars he earned before he came to me. Now that he had lost his eye power, he would have to live with the scars visible for the rest of his life._

" _I missed you so much, Tsubomi-chan, Shuuya-kun, Kosuke-kun. Nee-chan missed you every day of her mission." I said as they shook with tears._

" _Ayano…"_

_I looked up from the children, and met eyes with an old friend of mine. He held a phone in his hand and he had tears streaming down his face as well. Only, his tears were for something else. Not only because he missed me, but because he had been the one who suffered the most from my death. The children let go of me for a minute as they glanced at the man._

" _Shintarou..."_

_I walked forward slowly._

" _Ayano…Ayano!" He ran towards me and engulfed me in a hug. Tears streamed his face constantly, and he kept mumbling my name. For a moment I let go of the hug, kissed him then returned the hug and whispered in his ear._

" _Shintarou, I'm sorry, but we can go home now, right? We can go home, and I won't leave on another mission, okay? Shintarou, I'm still alive. I won't leave you, because I want to be with you forever._

" _Because Shintarou, you are the one I love the most."_

" _I love you too Ayano."_


End file.
